Fate
by Callie8M
Summary: Spike had always had one human emotion he could never shake, one thing that kept him from being like Angelus: Love. His weakness, his downfall, but ultimately his strength. And that's where our story starts, following the arrival of a dainty raven haired woman returning to claim her prince after throwing him aside to be with the dragon. But who's prince is he, really?
1. Waiting

**Authors Note: My first one-shot! This idea just came to me out of thin air and I had to write it. I usually do my writing in first person, but my English Professor inspired me to not let my writing get too predictable and let my creative "muscles" cramp, so I decided to change up the style. Enjoy!**

**Rights: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the characters that inhabit the Buffyverse. Or Spike. Sigh. But this story, except from dialogue taken from the show, is all mine. Don't steal, plagiarism isn't cool. Unlike you guys :)**

Spike wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. That much was clear from the biker boots and leather duster. If you saw him walking along the street, you'd give him a once over, taking time to appreciate his incredible cheek bones, dreamy blue eyes and the defined muscles under his tight black t-shirt. And then you'd continue on your way. Just another bad boy. Not someone you wanted your daughters to date, but mostly harmless nonetheless. No one in their right mind would guess the truth; that all those story books, dramatic love triangle TV shows and bad, bad movies weren't all made up.

Every legend comes from a seed of truth. Spike was one of those seeds. He was a vampire. Not the first, definitely not the last, but he was one of the best.

Although, times like tonight, when said vampire is sitting in a little apartment drowning his sorrows in an entire bottle of Jack Daniels to a song more depressing then Adele's latest hit, it was hard to remember he was an evil, badass murderer.

But Spike had always had one human emotion he could never shake, one thing that kept him from being like his grandsire, Angelus: Love. His weakness, his downfall, but ultimately his strength.

And that's where our story starts, following the arrival of a dainty raven haired woman returning to claim her prince after throwing him aside to be with the dragon.

* * *

"But Miss Edith and I came to take you back!" she replied defensively.

Spike turned around and looked her in the eye. He had been ready to just walk out of that little apartment without a word, but he needed to say something. He just couldn't feel like this anymore.

Last time, and all the times before that, he had been a wreck when she left him. Bawling baby. But it seems your heart can only take so much, he guessed, and eventually it hurts so bad that all you feel is hollow, like someone carved out your insides like a pumpkin on that bloody American holiday.

"But you finally left me alone long enough for me to realize something. That whatever I do, how much I try, and I do try, so hard and...I love you. But no matter how hard I try, I'll never be good enough for you," He smiled sadly.

"The pixies are yelling! Stop, stop, stop talking! We have to go, Daddy's waiting!" Drusilla shrieked, her eyes angry.

"No. I'm not going. Go have your Daddy, because I'm done,"

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"My William!" she gasped, bringing a pale hand to her chest in shock.

"I'm not your William. And I'm done being your _bitch_," And he walked out the door.

Spike often wondered what it was about Angel that made him so much better then him. Because that's where all his problems boiled down to; one arrogant, broody brunette. And that fact that he always got everything that Spike had ever wanted. He should be used to it by now. That's how it'd been a hundred years ago, that's how it would always be.

* * *

But he was wrong, because even though the Powers That Be were getting things ready to curse Angelus with a soul to stop his slaughtering, Spike had always been their favorite. And little did he know, that in a small hospital room in L.A. a baby girl was being born. She was meant for him, and him equally meant for her. Spike would go back to Drusilla shortly after this little fight, but the time would come when he met this girl. And the PBT knew that soon, not right away, because both their hearts would need time to heal, but soon, Spike and the girl would fall madly and passionately in love. It wouldn't be easy, real love never is, but the Powers are good at what they do, and even better matchmakers. They were made to be together, but for now, Spike would just have to wait. For when a man is immortal, the one thing he has in his favor is time. Though knowing Spike, everyone knew how well he did with waiting.

The Powers That Be were feeling rather pleased with their work that day, and proud of Spike's recent actions of sticking up for himself, so they sent him the name of the girl in a dream to give him some hope for the future.

Her name was Buffy.

**A/N: Review if you liked it! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! And if you hadn't already notice, I rearranged stuff in the timeline, so for the sake of the story, just pretend Angel got cursed with his soul around when Buffy was born. **


	2. Continue?

Planned this as a one-shot, but should I continue this?


	3. Someday My Prince Will Come

**Authors Note: I wanted to write something little and happy so I decided to add on to this one-shot. If anyone reads my story A Man From Time Past, I'm sorry I havent updated in a while. I'm hoping to get something up over the weekend, but I'm not sure yet. A friend of mine that I go to school with passed away in a car accident on Tuesday night and it's been hard to do anything since then, never mind write. But writing this did make me feel a bit better, maybe I'll do a few one-shots. I don't know yet, and I'm sorry about that but you'll just have to be patient with my updates for a while. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, his family, and all our friends who loved him. Classes aren't the same without your huge smiling lighting up the room. RIP Jimmy 3**

**And to everyone reading this, please, do me, and everyone who loves you a favor, put on a seatbelt. It literally kills me to type this, but everyone knows Jim would be here if he did that night. So please. **

**On a happier note...enjoy the update.**

* * *

_I was playing in the woods behind my house, pretending I was a fairy princess in my new dress Daddy had bought me, using Cook's large wooden spoon as a wand. Daddy had just come back from a long business trip to Haweewee. He always brought me amazing presents. This time he swept me up in his arms and handed me a big box that looked like an elephant had sat on it and squished it like a pancake. I told him this and he laughed, urging me to open it. _

_Mommy came in from the living room to watch; giving Daddy a kiss and standing by my side and helping me lift the lid. It was a dress! Sparkly, puffy and pink. Fit for a princess, Daddy said, placing a little sparkly tiara on my head. _

_He had put me down and Mommy helped me get into the dress in my room. She told me to stay inside while she and Daddy ate lunch. But how could I after Cook gave me her spoon to be a wand? Wands are made for princess's to have adventures. You can't do that inside._

_So I snuck out the back door as Cook made adult food for Mommy and Daddy in the kitchen. I made my way out into the woods behind my house, running away from the imaginary dragons. I saw the little stream and changed directions towards it._

_Suddenly, I tripped over the hem of my new dress, landing flat on my face, scratching my knees and hands on the rocks and fallen branches and sending my tiara flying off my head into the dirt. I began to cry. My imaginary prince couldn't help me in real life, and I tried wishing for a real life prince, but no one came. _

_That was when I met him. He came running through the trees, calling to see if I was ok. He got to where I had fallen, saw the dirty scratches and took me to the stream to clean my wounds. He sat me on his lap, talked to me and calmed me down. I was so mad at myself for crying and he told me "Sometimes, it takes someone strong, to show weakness". _

_He took me home. I turned around to look at my house, then back at the man. Or, where he had been a moment ago. He was gone. All that was left was my little tiara twinkling on the ground. I was devastated. I knew he was my prince, the one I had wished for. Even if he did have a funny voice, weird color hair and a cap like Dracula. I loved him anyway._

* * *

I was five. Eventually, I got on with my life. I grew up. I filed him away as one of my imaginary stories in the woods. I had made him up. He wasn't real. Just a fantasy. I entered middle school. I started have crushes, buy my own clothes, hang out instead of have a play date. Dad left. I started high school. I wore makeup and bras and used hairspray. I made friends, became a cheerleader, became popular and had my first boyfriend. I became the Slayer, fought vampires and eventually had to go to Sunnydale. I met two new friends, made a few enemies and fought more vampires. I started over. And I made myself forget him; my mysterious prince in the woods.

All that changed one night in the alley at the Bronze. Neither of us knew it yet, but you weren't Drusilla's prince, you were mine. And I started to fall in love with you all over again.

**Review if you liked it.**


End file.
